


My baby sister is a recantation of a murder child

by ItsuwariSekia



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsuwariSekia/pseuds/ItsuwariSekia
Summary: Mom gave birth to a strange girlAnd komaru is very concerned but makoto isn’t
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Kudos: 5





	My baby sister is a recantation of a murder child

Two mother had both wanted the surviving child to die even though one of them was the really mother of the child, there father was a player so he didn't really care about the bab so the father told them he would take the baby and kill them in the old broken down houses and they agreed to have the father murder the poor baby.

When he took the baby to the house the baby was sobbing they were really scared and confused the father had picked up a gaint rock and crushed the poor baby too death the baby girl was dead but they seen a light and then they were reborn in a different family the infant cried there heart out komaru and makoto were happy to have a new baby sister but the baby was really strange, the baby had stop crying and the baby giggles was very strange and scary it like the baby change into a different Person 

3 years later 

Makoto was very sad his dad passed away from being murdered in a strange way and the murder was never caught, but ever since that happened his little sister toko been saying werid stuff like the monster killed him or my Imaginary friend did it cause he was cute, but komaru didn't like how her mom brushes it off like if it was not offensive cause her father was killed and he was tortured but she had to forget it cause toko was a toddler and she probably was making it up komaru discide to talk to her sister " hey toko your imagery friend here " she ask and toko with a innocent smile " she always here" toko said staring deeply into her sister eyes " oh well can you ask your friend if they killed daddy" she ask toko looks at the drawing she was drawing and she looks back at her " she said yes because he killed me " she said darkly and komaru was very scared and she was shock " killed you? Like how ?" She said curiosity toko with a very sadistic tone " he took me to a house and killed me with a gaint rock" she said drawing x on a drawing of a strange looking woman " but your alive" she argues back " am I really alive and if so why am I not with my real papa and mama" toko said with a emotionaless look, komaru mother Came in the room and told komaru to stop asking questions like that to a 3 years old


End file.
